pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 33. Synopsis Seeing the powerful man, Cyrus, has entered the ruins to learn about the three Lake Pokémon, Pearl bails out with missy and Granny. However, Diamond stays behind to confront Cyrus, to prevent him from using the knowledge to threaten the Sinnoh region. Pearl goes to rescue Diamond, who brushes him off for pushing his ideals towards his friends. To save Diamond and his relationship, Pearl joins Diamond in battling Cyrus. Chapter Plot Granny is in shock that Cyrus went into the ruins and saw the painting, a painting that nobody is supposed to see. Cyrus notes that these three Pokémon live in lakes: Uxie the "Knowledge" Pokémon in Acuity, Azelf the "Willpower" Pokémon in Valor and Mesprit, the "Emotion" Pokémon in Verity. The group comes inside, and Granny realizes Cyrus knows these Pokémon already. Cyrus reminisces himself about the ancient scripture, for these three Pokémon, once united, can unleash a powerful force. Missy is interested in studying the wall painting, but Pearl whispers the moment is not adequate for that. Diamond claims they cannot go in, especially missy. Missy is annoyed that Diamond is exempting her away, but Diamond claims they could be seen. Suddenly, the group falls down, and missy sees a part of the wall painting, representing Azelf. Pearl realizes Diamomnd is afraid of this man, who bears the same symbol that the grunts had in Veilstone City. However, he feels something is off, and states while he thought this man had no interest in missy, considering he fought Garchomp and is now looking at the wall painting. While Cyrus is in the same organization, he has different goals, such as to study the legend of the lakes from Celestic Town. Diamond thinks they should fight, but Pearl claims they should retreat. He explains he easily defeated Cynthia's Garchomp, has Pokémon that the Pokédex cannot identify, and even caused the landslide at Mt. Coronet - three reasons why Pearl does not wish to confront him. Thus, he wants of Granny to have Garchomp take them away from Celestic Town, in a moment when Cyrus isn't paying attention, so they can take missy away. Pearl gives the countdown, and in the moment, the group escapes on Garchomp. Once they get off Garchomp, the group is glad they fled, but realize Diamond is missing. Pearl is in shock, thinking Diamond stayed behind in the cave. Diamond approaches Cyrus, and mutters a song of Proteinman Omega, to "defeat the demons". Cyrus looks at Diamond, who mutters this is the opening from his favorite robot anime. He claims they were chased by a strange organization in Veilstone City, as it was in the anime. Noting that those people had the same symbol as Cyrus does, Diamond asks him if he is a villain like them. Cyrus passes Diamond by, then takes a photo of the wall painting, much to Diamond's confusion. In fact, Cyrus ignores Diamond, and thinks to himself that the ancient scriptures tell him that as knowledge grows, so does life become richer, and as emotions grows, joy and sadness are there as well. He wonders if he could deduce the era of these paintings, and goes to get the detector from his car. Diamond stands in his way, stating that Cynthia's grandmother told that nobody is supposed to see these wall paintings, and demands to know for what will Cyrus use this knowledge for. Cyrus glares Diamond, and declares Magnet Bomb, which blows Diamond away. Granny, Pearl and missy come to the cave, and see Diamond falling on the floor. Missy is in shock, and Pearl orders her to stay put and granny to look after her. Pearl tends to Diamond, who states he is all right, for Tru used Withdraw to raise its defense before the attack. In addition, Lax snatched Cyrus' camera, so he has no proof. Pearl yells at Diamond for not going with them on Garchomp. He shouts at Diamond for being an idiot, to which Diamond states he did as he felt it was correct. He claims Pearl escaped because it was his idea, and just pushed Diamond around. Diamond grabs his hand, stating he is not his underling. Cyrus and his Pokémon observe the situation from the cave. Pearl defends himself, asking when did he push Diamond around. The latter reminds it is during their comedy act, during training and even when Diamond butts in. Pearl is in shock, thinking Diamond doesn't like his jokes, and claims that Diamond's interruptions just makes the jokes funnier, which Pearl wrote in a notebook. Diamond claims Pearl pushes him around because it is always his way. Missy looks at the boys, who are arguing, and the two are approached by Cyrus himself. Cyrus walks to Lax, who still has his camera. Pearl notices that Magnezone is about to use Charge Beam, and asks Diamond to run. However, Tru defends Lax, and absorbs the attack. Diamond refuses to run away with Pearl, who tries to remind him about their goal: to protect missy and lead her to Mt. Coronet, rather than protecting the ruins. Diamond states while this makes sense, he admits there are times he want to show off his true feelings. Diamond believes if this man goes away, he may use the knowledge of the wall paintings, which could lead to disasters. Pearl notices that Lax has hidden the camera under its fur, and that Diamond is ready to fight until the end, something he has never done before. Cyrus has Probopass emit the Mini-Noses, which poke Diamond's Lax to obtain the camera. However, they only obtain some berries, and Lax taunts them. The Mini-Noses bump into Lax, and many berries fall out; Diamond states Lax has forgotten that it had some of them. Cyrus has Magnezone emit a magnetic field, which pulls all items that are metallic: the Poké Balls, the Pokétch and Cyrus' camera, even the metal under the ground reacts to the field. Unfortunately, Lax loses the camera, but just as it gets pulled by Magnezone, Chatler snatches the camera away. Pearl urges Chatler to fly off, which touches Diamond that he is actually siding with him. Pearl claims he just wanted to show his willpower. He also senses Diamond's emotions, and together, they are ready to protect the camera. Cyrus has Probopass use Gravity, which pulls Chatler to the ground. Cyrus mutters how trivial this conflict is, considering they are standing on the holy ground of Celestic Town, whose legend has been passed for ages. Cyrus claims they should look at the world from a higher point. He raises his arms up, to widen the gaze of the universe. Cyrus introduces himself, and his goal to create an ideal world without conflicts, by finding the mysterious power. He asks the boys will they search for it as well, and notes they are really gutsy. In fact, he is impressed by their willpower and emotions, stating those are the qualities he wants to see from his subordinates. Pearl realizes Cyrus wants to invite them to join his organization, to create a better world. Pearl asks Cyrus to lift the Gravity off. Cyrus does so, but on Pearl's behalf, Chatler smashes the camera: Pearl shows he refuses to join. Debuts Move *Magnet Bomb *Gravity *Pluck Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 33 chapters